<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marked by LadyKrystine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149744">Marked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKrystine/pseuds/LadyKrystine'>LadyKrystine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, butt-fish, chocobrOTP, non-romantic poly ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKrystine/pseuds/LadyKrystine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every resident of Insomnia knew about the Soul Marks, the strange not-quite-tattoo marks that appear whenever someone first touches the hands of their soulmate. For the most part, every person only has one, and it’s the person they end up falling for and marrying. Occasionally, marks would fade and be replaced by another one. It surprised everyone when Noctis Lucis Caelum, the prince and royal heir, had three marks at once by his 16th birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Marked by a Dagger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Influenced by a long chat with my sister about AUs and soulmate marks and all the places the marks could end up. Hoping to have this entire piece finished within a week or so before I lose any and all motivation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis found his first mark at an age too young to understand the implications. He didn't even know the word implications yet. How the adults around him reacted when a panicked 4 year old Noctis wandered into a council meeting just to pull up his shirt to reveal a small dagger-shaped mark on his hip didn't do much for his understanding of what was going on.</p><p>To a small child with no siblings and even fewer similarly-aged friends, he couldn’t understand what made the mark. Sure, he liked to draw - what kid didn’t? - but there was no way he could manage to draw upside down on his own tiny body. Less likely still was how he could manage such an ornate looking dagger with minimal exposure to any sort of weaponry.</p><p>His father, King Regis, knew what these marks were. He had one, a cluster of four crowns along his lower back, that appeared in his teens. With so much involvement with the people of Insomnia, he heard many stories of how and when people got their marks. Never in all his years had he heard of someone so young getting theirs.</p><p>Talk about childhood sweethearts.</p><p>It led the king to long hours spent in his private office thinking about anyone and everyone his young son had met recently. There were a handful of advisors that Noctis had recently met as part of his training, but these were all older men and women. The marks rarely if ever appeared in such huge age gaps, and when they did, it was exclusive to adults. Children younger than 12 or 13 were often spared the heavy burden that came with knowing whom the marks represented.</p><p>Regis had hoped for at least ten more years before having to explain this to his son. As it was, he had to consider how to have this discussion with a small child that would likely forget everything within a couple days. There were no guides to such a thing! Perhaps he would have to request one of his advisors, Glacies Scientia---</p><p>Wait. In that moment, it hit him just whom Noct might have met recently that was close to his age. Oh. Oh, Six. Could it be?</p><p>Glacies Scientia had a young nephew. There had been discussions between Regis and his faithful advisor about little Ignis being raised alongside Noctis, to receive a world-class education and all the training required for him to take up his uncle’s mantle and serve as Noctis’s right hand man and closest advisor.</p><p>The boys had been formally introduced last week.</p><p>Ignis came to the throne room, looking shy and nervous. Regis had to urge his timid son forward. When Ignis extended one hand, an offering of a formal handshake, Noctis had beamed. He smiled up at his new council-appointed friend and grabbed Ignis’s one hand in both of his smaller ones.</p><p>By the Six, that was a whole new level to consider in this arrangement. On one hand, it made things much simpler when it came time to contemplate a potential marriage candidate for the young prince. On the other hand, how cruel were the gods to force this upon a child of his young age. No mention of whether or not Ignis had discovered a similar type of mark, but he could follow up with his advisor about that later.</p><p>Now Regis wondered why the young Scientia boy is represented by a dagger. It had been a long running joke between Regis, his advisor, and his Shield, Clarus Amicitia, that the advisor could be called the King’s Sword. It was always set at a counterpoint to the role of King’s Shield, the first and last line of defence and one sworn to protect the king above all else. The role of chief advisor was set to arm the king with knowledge and insight. Knowledge could be a weapon when placed in the right hands.</p><p>Was this the fate of the little boy, only 6 and already promised to a life of servitude, to become to Noctis what Glacies Scientia was to Regis? Oh, how cruel the gods were…</p><p>As things often go, Regis’s attention was called away from this matter. He didn’t think much of it again beyond the occasional brief chat with his advisor to confirm whether or not Ignis reported any such occurrence. Glacies didn’t know; Ignis was such a private, reserved child. It didn’t matter. There were years before such a thing ever needed to be worked through to any great extent.</p><p>It was enough knowing that there would be no need for an endless parade of young women, hoping his son would find one suitable to marry and carry on their bloodline. One mark and done, lest something happen to Ignis and a new mark possibly coming. Easy.</p><p>Until Noctis turned 10 and met the one that gave him his second mark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Marked by a Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gladio gets a bit of a surprise in the form of a bratty 10 year old and a mature beyond his years 12 year old.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day he first met Gladiolus Amicitia was a day Noctis would never forget. He was 10 and small for his age. Gladiolus - for he wasn’t just Gladio yet - was 13 and already becoming a well-toned young man fitting for his future appointment as Noctis’s Shield.</p><p>Gladiolus was thoroughly unhappy that he had to train this lazy, bratty boy. He hated the thought. If he wanted to handle a child, he’d spend some time with his 5-year-old little sister. How annoying it was to add training this kid on top of improving and honing his own skills. He was given no choice, and he would suck it up and do what he needed to, no matter how much it sucked.<br/>So it was to no one’s surprise that on the first day of training, the sullen, sulky boy came into the training center that the Crownsguard used, Gladiolus was already in a foul mood. He had fully expected King Regis to escort the boy, but to his surprise, it was the almost as young future Royal Retainer. Any residual grumpiness fighting to bubble up to the surface melted away. The last thing he wanted was to piss off the person that he’d be working with in the somewhat near future.</p><p>With all the trained politeness of one suited to his position, Ignis was the first to approach Gladiolus, hand extended. The slightest glimpse of a little koi on the inside of his wrist peaked out as the cuff of his button-down shirt rose up. Ignis didn’t seem concerned, but Gladiolus’s gaze wasn’t lost on him. He cleared his throat, which drew the future Shield’s attention back to the moment. They shook hands, then Ignis stepped back, adjusting his sleeves.</p><p>In a few years, Gladio - as they now called him - would think back to this moment with fondness, but in this moment, it was mortifying. It was unlike him to not be able to get a read on a person right away. Nothing in the whole of Eos would allow him to get an understanding of what was going on in Ignis’s mind. He didn’t like being without any sense of a situation, but he couldn’t deny that he was equally interested in this one that would, given five more years, become his closest ally in their duty to the crown.</p><p>He knew better than to voice any of these concerns or deeper thoughts. Instead he gestured for Noctis to come forward and they quickly fell into a pattern of Gladiolus demonstrating a simple arm position then Noctis modeling it.</p><p>The hour ended when the older boy got frustrated with how distracted this kid was getting and how terribly uncooperative he was becoming whenever Gladiolus had to physically adjust his positions. In a moment of cloudy judgement, Gladiolus crouched low and swept a leg in an arc to kick Noctis’s legs out from under him. The prince landed with an audible thud, looking up with big eyes already filling with tears.</p><p>Senses returning, Gladiolus sighed and offered a hand to the kid. He hoisted the other back to his feet and sighed. He shook his head. Okay, he didn’t like this kid, but he shouldn’t have acted out like that. He was six months into his training with the Crownsguard; he should act like it.</p><p>“Come on, I think you’re done today,” Gladiolus said, keeping his voice low and gentle. He turned his back to the prince just as Ignis left his spot against the wall - had he been there the whole time? - to put an arm across the other’s shoulders to escort him out.</p><p>Out of everything that had happened that day, nothing would surpass how the poor future Shield felt the next morning. He unintentionally slept in an extra half hour and woke up groggy. In nothing more than his underwear, he crawled out of bed and went over to his dresser. A mirror hung on the wall above it, and that’s when he saw it.</p><p>Where he had been free of any Soul Marks just 24 hours ago, there was one on his heart. It was an ornate looking dagger, the hilt pointing toward his shoulder and the blade pointing down toward his stomach. His eyes widened and he screamed.</p><p>A curious baby sister came wandering in, hair all a mess and a plush pink bunny dragged along by its tail, and started giggling. She pointed at her big brother, flashing him a toothy smile. “Gladdy has a fishie on his butt!”</p><p>Gladio turned his backside to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. Not truly on his rear, a small fish resembling a marbled Lucian carp or the tri-color koi was now present on his lower back. He paled, wondering what cruel trick this was that he had two marks, but the incessant giggling of his adored baby sister drew him back.</p><p>With a wicked grin, he turned on the tiny girl. The giggling stopped as a rush of panic hit. She turned quickly and took off, her big brother chasing after her for but a few paces before scooping her up and tickling her relentlessly.</p><p>He’d worry about the marks and the ones they symbolized later. For now, his sister was a brat… and the one brat he could do something about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ballad of the Butt-Fish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Baby Iris is far too entertained by her big brother's soul mark and is determined to tell anyone who would listen about the butt-fish.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written mostly because the idea of Iris calling every adult she knew and talking about a butt-fish... and it amused me. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next year was a whirlwind of disasters for poor Gladio. Shortly after his little sister’s discovery of the fish-shaped mark on his lower back and her release from her brother’s torturous tickle attack, she ran right to her father. It was a short conversation, but one that left Clarus at a loss for words.</p><p>Iris beamed up at him and made grabby hands for the phone Clarus was holding. “Daddy! I wanna call Uncle Cor!”</p><p>Clarus looked down at her. This wasn’t the first time she had made a request to call one of the people he worked closest to. For the most part, she was allowed to do so. Cor and Regis loved the little girl, and it was always touching when she wanted to try and make a call. Seeing as it was in the middle of the day, he had to question why the child wanted to call.</p><p>“My dear little Moogle, what do you want to tell Uncle Cor?” he asked in a bemused tone.</p><p>“I gotta tell them about Gladdy’s butt-fish!”</p><p>From anyone else, this statement would be concerning. From his young daughter that has an active imagination… well, yes. It was still concerning.</p><p>“Butt-fish?” came the question, accompanied by a raised eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah! It looks like a little fishie from the ponds!” Iris insisted, now engaging the next stage of her pleading: the hip wiggle as she shifted from foot to foot. Her tippy-tap dance.</p><p>“Okay, Iris. You can call Uncle Cor. As soon as you’re done, bring the phone back, okay? I think Uncle Regis needs a call, too.” Clarus gave the little one the phone.</p><p>She ran off, holding the phone tight. Once in the living room, she stared at it, confused. Usually when she talked to one of her uncles, they were already talking to her daddy. Never before had she needed to put in the number all on her own. What a big girl task!</p><p>Except she didn’t know what the number was.</p><p>The only logical solution was to go find Gladio. She padded across the room and back to the bedroom. Putting on her biggest, puppy dog look, she knocked twice on the door.</p><p>“Gladdy? I need help.”</p><p>He looked over. “What is it, Moogle?”</p><p>“I need Uncle Cor’s phone number!” she said, holding the phone out.</p><p>“Why?” Gladio asked, though he took the phone and put in the number. He handed it back with the bright green call button prominently displayed on the screen. Iris would know what to press.</p><p>Indeed she did. She pressed it and held it to her ear. As it rang, her bright amber eyes met her brother’s gaze. “I’m telling him about your butt-fish!”</p><p>Before Gladio could react, she was off and running again.</p><p>It didn’t end there. After Cor and Regis heard the tale of the butt-fish, Gladio had hoped that would be the end of it. At least she was young enough to not know or understand the meaning behind the mark that covered his heart. That one would also eventually be partially covered once he turned 18 and began the work on the intricate eagle tattoo that would cover his back and upper arms.</p><p>No such luck. Every time Iris came to visit Gladio while he was training or he took her to meet their father for lunch, she found some other friend of the family to tell about the fabled butt-fish. Even during one of the few times she met Noctis and Ignis, when the prince was coming to training just as she was leaving, she had told them. It didn’t take long for her to figure out that Ignis also had a similar-looking fish. At least she was discouraged from spreading that story around too much.</p><p>Ignis, too, had to learn to cope with a second mark forming, this one an eagle over his heart. He knew the representation almost instantly; most people raised in the Citadel knew of the Amicitia family’s famous tattoos. He tried to not think about it too much; it wouldn’t do him any good. All he could do was his best.</p><p>Noctis, on the other hand, learned from when he was little and decided to not show off the second mark that appeared to anyone. The only one that knew was Ignis, and that boy sure knew how to keep a secret.</p><p>It wasn’t until a couple years later when a clumsy blonde boy fell into the prince that they thought about their unique situation. The first meeting of Noctis’s school friend and his future protectors signaled a shift in the dynamic between the trio. For one, there was now a civilian for Ignis to consider when planning social events at the prince’s in-town apartment.</p><p>For another, they had to adjust to their third marks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. ... and Prompto makes Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A longer delay between this chapter and the last than I had wanted, but here we go! Prompto joins the mix, yay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis had come to an agreement with his father when it came to school. Before Noct lost all hopes of a normal life, Regis wanted his son to enjoy one of the rare joys he could offer his son. He had agreed with little convincing needed to pay for a small apartment for the boy under a handful of conditions. One was that he would keep his grades at a respectable level. The next was that he tried to make at least a couple friends among the civilians. The third was that he continued his weekly training with Gladio.</p><p>All of these paled in comparison to the final condition. Ignis would stop by daily to give Noctis any relevant reports and ensure the lazy prince wasn’t slacking off when it came to doing basic tasks necessary for living. If entirely left to his own devices, no one really knew what Noct would do. Thus, a routine was created.</p><p>Three of the conditions would be easy to maintain. Having Ignis stop by became something of a comfort for Noct. No, the difficult one to manage came in the form of making friends. He tried in his own way, but anyone he even showed the slimmest amount of interest would gush over him because here he was, the Prince of Lucis, talking to them. It was worse when girls were involved. Gladio joked with him more than once that every girl in his class must be in love with their fantasy of him; he was that handsome, aloof prince they could win over if only they wore the right accessory or fluttered their eyelashes at the right moment.</p><p>This was his life for the first full year of living in the apartment. No one ever came over. Ignis didn’t complain; fewer people meant less of a mess to tend to each day. Still, just once in a while, Ignis wouldn’t have minded coming over after a hard day working at the Citadel to Noct laughing and having fun with a friend. As if to break up the monotony - or in a cruel twist of fate - this was the exact scene Ignis came over to one night when he least expected it.</p><p>It was a Friday and Ignis had planned his day to allow him to come over to Noct’s place early enough to be able to eat dinner with the lazy prince instead of having to leave shortly after arriving. Before he even managed to open the door, he heard laughing. Not always unusual; Noct liked watching silly videos online. What did strike him as odd was the second voice, lighter and higher.</p><p>So when Ignis opened the door, it was to his surprise that Noct sat on his couch with a blond young man. He entered the living room and got a better look. Not only did Noctis have a friend over, he had his legs draped casually over the blonde boy’s lap and still managed the flexibility to lean into him. They were staring at one of their phones, watching some stupid video and laughing. Neither of them noticed the intruder into their moment.</p><p>He cleared his throat, and the boys separated almost immediately. Noct looked up and over to Ignis, grinning as if to say ‘told you I’d make a friend.’ That he did, Ignis thought to himself. It just wasn’t quite the kind of friend Ignis or King Regis had expected the young man to make.</p><p>Still, that formal training kicked in. Ignis came over and extended a hand, shaking Prompto’s and exchanging the niceties typical of a new acquaintance. Then the routine began again. Ignis planned out dinner and set to work gathering the ingredients. Before he could get too far, a voice called from the living room.</p><p>“Hey, Iggy!” Noctis shouted, not bothering standing up or coming to the kitchen despite it only being a half-wall separating the rooms. “Can I invite Prompto to stay for dinner? And can I invite Gladio to meet him, too?”</p><p>Ignis looked up, raising an eyebrow. “Is this a meeting of the royal suitor, then?”</p><p>Noct flushed bright red. “N-no! I just, y’know, wanted you both to meet my friend. You guys are always getting on me about making friends and mingling with the people I’d one day rule over or whatever.”</p><p>“I’m teasing,” Ignis replied. “Yes. Your friend may stay. I was already planning on it in my preparations. If you wish to invite Gladiolus, then you may do so as well.”</p><p>Noctis and Prompto exchanged some whispers and chuckles, including a couple nudges in each other’s side. Noct sent the message and received a confirmation within five minutes. The memo was delivered, and Ignis adjusted appropriately.</p><p>A half hour later, the four friends sat at the small kitchen table barely big enough for all of them. Prompto was the pinnacle of prim and proper, wanting so hard to impress the two people Noct already had marks for. He was terrified of either of the older boys getting a glimpse of the mark that had formed over his heart, and damn near petrified of them noticing the matching one over Noct’s.</p><p>Awkward questions, polite chats, and one delicious dinner later, the four young men retired to the living room. The younger two sat on the couch, keeping a respectable distance between them. Ignis claimed his favorite plush chair, and Gladio brought over one of the dining chairs.</p><p>“So, Prompto,” Gladio began, a grin widening on his face. “You and Noct, eh? You kiss him yet?”</p><p>Prompto flushed about fifty shades of red. Noct rolled his eyes. Ignis simply sighed.</p><p>“It’s not like that! I swear!” Prompto managed to squeak out, far too incessant and panicked to be taken seriously.</p><p>“I’m just joking. Chill out.” Gladio insisted, laughing. “Come on. We have to have a little bit of fun with you if you have any hopes of hanging out with all three of us.”</p><p>“What a lucky man you are, Prompto,” added Ignis. While not grinning like Gladio, he had that wry smile that Noctis knew meant trouble. This kitty has his claws out and is ready to play.</p><p>“Yeah,” said Noctis, not even bothering to look up from checking his feed. “You’re with the three hottest guys in all of Eos.”</p><p>This only deepened the blond’s blush, a feat none of them thought was possible. Where the three of them had years to get over their soulmarks and be comfortable enough with each other to call each other hot or gorgeous, Prompto was just now meeting them. Gladio being willing to play and tease wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, but Ignis? Man, having the quiet, calculating man want to play was a rarity.</p><p>“I mean, I guess I could have worse company on a Friday night?” Prompto said, though the statement was more of a question. Nervous and unsure of himself, not even sure of how he managed to meet his goals of becoming friends with the Prince of Freakin’ Lucis, Prompto had no frame of reference for this conversation.</p><p>Fortunately, he didn’t need to know too much. Gladio chuckled at the response and nodded his approval. Noct grinned and put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. Even Ignis seemed to settle back into his chair.</p><p>Yes, indeed. This was the start of a beautiful friendship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. One Helluva Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompto has no breaks. Poor guy. This chapter is a little weird, i know. Part of it happens BEFORE the last chapter and the other part happens AFTER. If I ever finish this whole story and go back to revise it, I'll make it easier to follow... but for now, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Noctis’ third mark showed up much quicker than the others. It was already there when his two oldest friends finally met the energetic blond. Prompto freaked out and sent a text to Noct the very moment he found himself looking in the mirror and seeing a little fish staring back at him.</p><p>It was too early for this, Noctis decided as he read the message. His room was dark. He laid on his back, holding the phone mere inches from his face. The light from the screen hurt his eyes the longer he tried to look at it. To alleviate some of the discomfort, he rolled on his side and pressed the call button.</p><p>Prompto picked up within seconds. He squeaked out a ‘hello’ and heard one in return. Then all bets were off. Words tumbled out of his mouth, going through even less of a filter than usual.</p><p>“Dude, do you think there was some girl at the arcade last weekend that likes fishing or something? I mean, there was that really cute blonde girl I kinda brushed hands with when we went after the same game? Could it be her? Oh, man! I didn’t even get her name. Sure as hell didn’t get her number.” Prompto rambled on for another minute or so before Noctis was able to get a word in.</p><p>“Prompto. Are you always so loud this early in the morning?” he asked in protest. A groan escaped him as he forced himself to his back then to sit up. He reached his free hand to the bedside table to turn on the lamp. At least with the light from the phone and the lamp it wasn’t as painful.</p><p>“No, but Noct! I’m barely 16. I didn’t think I was gonna get a mark yet, especially for someone I don’t know. Is this, like, common? Does this happen a lot?” The panic increased with each question, his voice rising in pitch.</p><p>“Why am I supposed to know?” Noctis fussed again. He tugged his shirt down to cover his stomach again. The faintest glimpse of something on his chest caught his eye. It would’ve been so much easier if he was more awake. Maybe he wouldn’t have had to get up and out of his warm, comfortable bed just to look in his own mirror.</p><p>“Cause you’re the Prince of Fishing! Don’t you know everyone in this city that likes to fish? Like, aren’t there royal fishing tournaments or something? Thought you knew everything about it.” Sometimes Prompto’s logic wasn’t his strongest suit.</p><p>Noctis ran a hand through his hair, groaning. “Prom. Dude. It’s too early for you to be this dumb.”</p><p>“It’s after 10,” Prompto informed him, as if the actual time of day was relevant to his freakout.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Whatever.” Noct tugged at the neck of his shirt. He willed it lower to get a better look at what he thought he saw. Well now. That was new. “Hey, uh, Prompto?”</p><p>“Yeah, Noct?” The chipper voice slowly returned to its normal even tone, though the anxiety was still apparent.</p><p>“This is your first mark, yeah? So no one knows what yours is going to look like on someone else?”</p><p>“Yeah. Why do you ask?” Prompto’s tone became concerned.</p><p>“I, uh. I think I have an answer for that question.”</p><p>---</p><p>It didn’t take long for the two to meet up and find their matching marks. It struck him as cute that the mark now over Noct’s heart was a little chocobo feather. He smiled when he saw it. That wasn’t to say he felt any better about it and the idea that the Gods had deemed him, the nobody Prompto Argentum, worthy of being a lifelong connection with the Prince and Future King of Fucking Lucis. Still… it was enough.</p><p>Their lives went on as lives tended to do. A few months into their budding friendship, the unfortunate meeting of Prompto and Ignis came, which included Gladio’s introduction. With no fires coming from it, the nervous, eager to impress boy had slowly started to relax whenever he came to visit Noct and Ignis was also there.</p><p>Well, until one early afternoon a couple weeks later. Prompto heard a familiar chime and reached for his phone.</p><p>“Hey, Prom. Specs wants you to come over.” Noct’s message read.</p><p>“Yeah. Be there soon.” he replied once he picked himself and his jaw off the floor.</p><p>---</p><p>Prompto knocked on the door of Noct’s apartment a half hour later. He had expected his tired friend to answer the door. To top off the comedy of errors that was already characterizing this day, it wasn’t Noct. Instead, an exhausted Ignis opened the door. Saying nothing, he took a step back and gestured for Prompto to come in.</p><p>“Uh, hey Ignis,” Prompto greeted, very uncomfortable and wanting to be anywhere else but here.</p><p>“Prompto.” Ignis replied as he locked the door behind them. He went into the living room and neatly folded himself in his chair. Noctis sat on the couch, and Prompto sat beside him.</p><p>“Sorry about this,” Noctis mumbled. “Ignis was here when you called. He kinda heard my end of the conversation.”</p><p>“Prompto.” Again, the nervous blond heard his name come from Ignis. Stern and firm, yet gentle? “I assume you understand what this means, that you two have marks of each other.”</p><p>“Y-yeah, I mean. We’re taught about them when we’re, like, 10? Maybe 11. The whole thing that the person you’re meant to spend your life with will get a specific mark and you get theirs. Supposed to be all romantic and stuff.” He didn’t sound very convinced of his explanation.</p><p>Ignis made no indication of whether he was pleased or not with that answer. Instead, he adjusted his position, one leg over the other. After a long silence, he finally spoke. “That is partially correct. I’ve done little more than precursory research into the matter, but it seems to be that placement of the marks do matter.”</p><p>Both Prompto and Noctis sat up and leaned forward, near perfect mirrors of each other’s postures. This was news!</p><p>“What locations mean what I don’t know. I cannot tell you any more about that. It merely means that there’s some plausibility to having more than one. Like our dear prince here. And myself and Gladio, of course,” Ignis offered as some sort of comfort.</p><p>“Wait, you guys have more than one?” Prompto asked, curious.</p><p>“Yes. I have three of my own.” Ignis said.</p><p>Noct raised an eyebrow; this was news to him. Ignis kept his secrets and emotions close to his heart. The mark that covered his heart made him display more than he ever cared to, but at least it was covered easily by a shirt. The other known mark - Noct’s fish - was just as readily covered.</p><p>To prove the truth of his statement, Ignis unbuttoned his left sleeve and rolled it up. A small feather, Chocobo-yellow and looking as if painted, marked his pale inner wrist. Similar, mirrored placement to the koi on his right wrist with a similar artistic style. So the young tactician wasn’t spared from Prompto’s influence after all.</p><p>“This only appeared a few days after you surprised me with your existence, but it seems, Prompto, that you are tied to more than just the heir apparent to the throne of Lucis. I’d be surprised if you told me you did not have my dagger on you somewhere.” Another offering of explanation, knowing how difficult the situation could be to take in all at once.</p><p>Instinctively, Prompto put a hand on his hip. He nodded. “Yeah. It’s here. I also have, uh… I also have three. There’s another one on my back. Kinda like Noct’s.”</p><p>“Pray tell, Prompto. Is it an eagle?” Ignis asked. He already knew the answer, and he hated himself for the damage control that would need to be done if any of this got out.</p><p>“Yeah, how did you know?” Prompto’s question was also expected.</p><p>“It’s simple, Prom,” Noct began, grinning. “Specs and I have the same one.”</p><p>“For Gladiolus, the future King’s Shield.” Ignis paused, unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt. This allowed the faintest glimpse of the eagle over his heart. “Noct’s protector and my partner in serving by the king’s side.”</p><p>Silence fell over the trio as the weight of this settled on all of them. Like it or not, they were all connected. The beautiful friendship now defined as something more. When that something more came to be, they’d be prepared. They would know the true meaning of words not yet spoken to them: always by your side.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let's Play a Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys play Truth or Dare... and things get a little out of control.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is mostly self-serving fluff at this time with light Promptis and future Gladnis hints. Longest chapter so far and written in pieces over the past few days while working on the last couple parts. So... enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gladio was looped in as soon as the three came to terms with it. Already aware of his own third mark and having cussed the mark out in his own time, he accepted his fate. If he was going to be stuck with three people for the rest of his life, he knew there were worse options.</p><p>The four of them started spending more time together on the weekends. This was multi-purpose. Noctis gained some experience with socialization. Ignis wasn’t allowed to remain focused solely on his work. Gladio got some time away from training. Prompto had time to adjust to being around such prominent figures.</p><p>When Prompto decided he wanted to take a step up from just taking pictures around school and try to start live streaming, the other three supported him fully. Ignis, always the fussiest of the four, had insisted that Prompto kept his three marks covered whenever he was in front of a camera. If he had to show a mark, he needed to pick one and stick with it. Enough issues arose from trying to explain why the Prince of Lucis had three marks and why he spent so much time with a member of the populace.</p><p>Then when Prompto decided that he wanted to do an all-night stream with his three best friends, the Citadel trio had a hard time saying no. Ignis took it upon himself to ensure there would be ample food and drink on hand. Noct’s apartment would serve as their setting. At least that way security could be ensured with Gladio’s presence.</p><p>---</p><p>Truth or Dare.</p><p>Ignis hated that game with such a burning passion. Noct and Prompto, however, enjoyed it. It was a well-known fact that Ignis had a terribly difficult time telling Noctis “no” about anything. The night of their group sleepover for Prompto’s all-night stream, the younger pair had the brilliant idea of playing this damned game. Ignis couldn’t say no to the two schoolboys and their big, begging eyes.</p><p>Those begging eyes also persuaded Ignis to provide large amounts of soda and more junk food than he would typically allow in his kitchen. Chips, popcorn, cookies… anything the younger pair wanted, within reason, ended up in the grocery cart. Ignis would never let them know how much their binge cost him personally; he refused Crown funding for this evening.</p><p>A pair of cameras had been set up with a laptop in between them became the tech required for the stream part of the evening. Two low tables boxed the quartet in, covered completely in bowls and plates and glasses. They wouldn’t go hungry at least. How the rest of the evening would play out, none of them knew.<br/>Most of the truths thrown around were easy questions, things like asking Gladio what the most embarrassing moment in his life had been (Iris reciting the Ballad of the Butt-Fish) or getting Prompto to admit that he did, in fact, purposely trip Noctis during the end of the year fitness exams. Even the dares were pretty mundane compared to what could be asked. Ignis had to pretend to be Noctis for 10 minutes. Noctis was banished out to the balcony to scream at the sky in an attempt to summon the rain.</p><p>The turns came, each round resulting in more and more laughter. Gladio’s turn came around, and he was struck with a flash of inspiration. He adjusted his position to include draping an arm over one of the back cushions. It wasn’t lost on the younger two how close the position came to that arm being around Ignis. The oldest of them grinned, turning on Prompto.</p><p>“Hey, Prom. I dare ya to kiss the cutest guy in the room.”</p><p>Prompto’s jaw dropped open as he stared at Gladio. This had to be a trick. No way he could get out of it, either. Cute meant so many things. Wait. There it was. A single option that might let him get out of this whole mess.</p><p>“Okay, Big Guy. Give me a mirror!” He replied with an equally big grin.</p><p>Noctis whined from where he sat beside Prompto, legs crossed and one knee touching the other’s leg. “You don’t count. It’s gotta be someone else.”</p><p>Ignis, ever the one to chime in with the perfect remark, didn’t fail to deliver. “Remember. The cutest boy, Prompto. Cutest. Not handsomest or sexiest.”</p><p>Again, it was not lost on the younger pair that Ignis’s eyes darted almost imperceptibly to the side where Gladio sat.</p><p>This realization did nothing for Prompto’s growing blush. Just as quickly as the dare came about, he had to act. He turned to Noct, grabbed his face, and pulled him close. One chaste peck on the lips later and Prompto was retreating. Face beet red, he grabbed his drink and held it against his forehead. The ice helped a little, but not enough.</p><p>At some point, the cameras got turned off and the computer shut down. Somewhere around the three hour mark, Prompto stopped reading any of the chat messages. That was also about the time Prompto kissed his best friend and his best friend kissed him back. At least that’s what his mind was telling him happened. Who knew what the truth was.</p><p>“Hey, Noct,” Prompto said, grinning. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>“Uh, dare, I guess?” Noct replied. He straightened up, looking around. Somewhere in the last couple questions, he dozed off. Just for a few moments, but that was all it took.</p><p>“Call your dad.” A simple challenge.</p><p>Noct let out a huff of laughter as he grabbed his phone from his pocket. “Uh, okay? Is that all?”</p><p>Prompto giggled. “Call him and tell him you can’t find any of your boyfriends.”</p><p>Ignis opened his mouth to protest, but a nudge from Gladio made him close it. A silent exchange urging the former to let this play out. They were both curious and just hoped this wouldn’t end in a disaster. When in doubt, Ignis could talk his way out of a paper bag. The older boys just hoped it wouldn’t come to that.</p><p>“Yeah, hey Dad,” Noct began as soon as King Regis answered. “Nah, everything’s okay. I mean, no. No, it’s not okay! Look, I can’t find them.”</p><p>A pause. Prompto, covering his mouth to stifle the giggles. Ignis with the eye rolls.</p><p>“Yeah. I can’t find my boyfriends. Any of them.”</p><p>Another pause. An exasperated sigh. The inevitable facepalm.</p><p>“Oh, wait. Here they are. Sorry, gotta run! Bye Dad!”</p><p>Noct hung up, tossed the phone aside, and pounced on Prompto. He got the blond on his back and straddled him, poking his best friend in the sides relentlessly. The cries in protest became laughs, loud and unburdened. No audience on the screen or behind the camera lenses. For that brief moment, it was the two of them alone.</p><p>The only thing that brought them back from their moment was Ignis, clearing his throat.</p><p>Game on, Noct thought. If he could be embarrassed by having to call his father and if Prompto had to kiss someone, then all bets were off. Game freakin’ on.</p><p>“Okay, Specs,” Noct said, a wicked grin on his smug face. “Truth or dare?”</p><p>Ignis sighed and adjusted his glasses. Behind the lenses, his eyes closed. Outwardly, he looked as composed as ever. Inwardly? Oh, he wanted to scream.</p><p>“Truth.” His response was given with such a monotone it nearly went unheard. Noct had over a decade of hearing Ignis, and this response wasn’t missed. Not even for a second. This was too good to let slip by.</p><p>“D’you think the mark on your heart really means Gladio’s your soul-mate and one true love?”</p><p>The question was asked with innocent curiosity, but the emphasis on certain words made the implied capitalization apparent. His One True Love. His Soulmate. All of those terms that were thrown around far too often even within a world of predestined relationship statuses.</p><p>Ignis had mistakenly decided to take a sip of his canned coffee; even at 18, Ebony coffee was already a near-crippling addiction. He choked on the drink and his eyes flew wide open as he looked to Noct, horrified. This was a far too important, far too personal question for Prompto’s audience of 1500. He didn’t want to answer. Then again, if he didn’t, he’d never hear the end of it. Better suck it up and answer in a vague enough way that would satisfy the boy’s incessant curiosity and keep him out of any hot water with Gladio were his interpretation of their matching marks differed.</p><p>“Perhaps, Noct, it depends on how you define soul-mate. Is it not the case that we all share some semblance of being each other's soul-mates? So why would Gladio be any different?” he asked in return.</p><p>“C’mon, Ig-ster,” Prompto whined, flashing his big, puppy dog eyes. “That’s not an answer!”</p><p>“Yeah, Iggy. If you don’t think so, you won’t be hurting my feelings. Promise.”</p><p>This last voice that responded was a surprise and, once again, drew Ignis’ attention away from what should have been the focus. He felt his cheeks redden as he regarded Gladio with curiosity. He didn’t know how to interpret that sentence. It could have meant that Gladio didn’t feel like it was intended as such, some symbol that they’d end up with some sort of Happily Ever After. It could also mean that Gladio did think it might have meant they would end up together, but wouldn’t be mad if Ignis didn’t.</p><p>Still, that was enough encouragement for Ignis to sigh, close his eyes again, and give what was a mostly honest answer. “Fine, you pests. I don’t know what I think it means. I don’t know if it’s any indicator of my romantic entanglement with Gladio or merely a trick of the Six. Satisfied?”</p><p>Noctis shrugged and glanced to Gladio, looking as lazy and indifferent as ever. “Sorry, Big Guy. Tried to get an answer for you.”</p><p>Gladio shrugged as if to say he didn’t particularly care. Either that or to say this wasn’t actually his idea of a question for Noctis to embarrass their friend with. No matter what the shrug meant, that would be something that Ignis would spend the next couple months trying to figure out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ships Sailing Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gladio decides that instead of a night of drinking and partying, he wants to spend his 21st birthday with Ignis.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, most of this is self-serving fluff. Sorry not sorry. Sit down, strap in, and enjoy some good, old fashioned Gladnis fluff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the next two years, Ignis gave more time and attention than he wanted to in coming to terms with the fact that he was stuck with these three idiots for life. True, he knew that he would always stand by Noct’s side just by the nature of his position. Gladio, too, would be a permanent fixture in his life. He hated to admit that the feelings that developed over the tenure of their friendship were growing stronger, ever since that damned game of Truth or Dare years ago.</p><p>Ignis felt a shift in the dynamic between himself and Gladio. Nothing so severe as to damage their relationship, but something different. Try as he might, he couldn’t place his finger on what it was.</p><p>Gladio had given plenty of hints, or so Noctis claimed whenever the young man was consulted on such matters. Yeah, Gladio had a history of having a flavor-of-the-week girlfriend, especially his first two years of true adulthood. Now as he neared 21, he had something else on his mind.</p><p>If Ignis had his way - and he usually did as far as Gladio was concerned - there would be a huge party planned for their closest friends, likely including some fine bottle of wine and an Ignis-cooked fancy dinner. The chances of Ignis having started these plans before his own birthday were high.</p><p>Gladio didn’t know why, but that irritated him. Damn Ignis always wanting to think of others and go all out for anyone else except for himself! Was it so impossible and so unheard of for that man to take a day off for himself?</p><p>What irritated him more was that he hadn’t thought about doing anything for Ignis for his birthday. It was easy for him to be irritated by things that Ignis wouldn’t do, but how difficult did it become to take that line of thinking and turn it inward… how damn near impossible it was to accept that if he wanted Ignis to not do something, perhaps he could take the extra step and ease some of the burden.</p><p>So it became his goal to do something for his best friend.</p><p>The inspiration hit him as he laid in his bed, staring through the dark at the ceiling. He rolled to his side and groped for his phone on the table. He checked the time. Okay, it wasn’t quite midnight. Ignis would still be up. He opened their message chain and typed out a quick proposition.</p><p>GL4D10: Hey, Iggy. What’re you doing this weekend? Like, Saturday night?</p><p>He could almost hear his own heartbeat as the overworked muscle pounded in his chest. He had fully expected to not get a reply until after he fell asleep, having to wake up in the morning to the message and hope he didn’t lose his courage. Really, this shouldn’t be causing him so many problems. He had asked countless ladies and one or two gents out for casual dates. It shouldn’t be hard to ask his best friend to come over for dinner the night before his own birthday.</p><p>The triple dots of a reply popped up. Gladio stared at the screen until the message came across. He could almost hear Ignis’ prim and proper tone as he read it.</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: Finalizing plans for your birthday. Did you forget about our dinner with the others?</p><p>Gladio frowned. Of course that would be the case. He almost lost his courage right then and there, ready to relent and just allow Ignis to do what Ignises - Igni? - do best: meticulously plan every second of any event.</p><p>GL4D10: Ah. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner. Maybe let me help you plan?</p><p>It was out in the world now. He couldn’t take it back. His heart no longer pounded with deafening thuds; it was silent. His room was silent. Hell, all of Insomnia was… silent. Until that tell-tale ping came again.</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: You wish to help plan something?</p><p>Gladio chuckled. He knew that emphasis on ‘plan’, a statement of disbelief that the free-spirited future Shield wanted to do something without running head first into it and asking questions later.</p><p>GL4D10: Yeah, why not? ‘Sides, I’ve been working on a new recipeh.</p><p>Ping! A quick reply.</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: I do not say it like that.</p><p>GL4D10: Yeah you do, Iggy.</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: How insulting! Fine. I accept your offer of dinner just so I can prove you wrong.</p><p>GL4D10: Good. Come to my suite at 6.</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: It’s a date. See you then.</p><p>Gladio set the phone down and rolled back to his initial position. He smiled inwardly. A date, Ignis had said. Not typically any sort of indicator of romantic intent as Gladio had used that phrasing with others he was merely friendly with, but coming from Ignis it had to be taken at face value. A date with Ignis “Cover Model” Scientia. What a lucky guy he was.</p><p>---</p><p>Three days. That’s all he had to wait. Three days until Ignis would be stopping by for dinner. Sure, they spent time together training or eating meals prepared in other places. This felt a whole strange new level of intimate.</p><p>Gladio’s mind kept going back to that game of Truth or Dare two years ago. Noctis asking if Ignis thought the mark on his chest meant a future of romantic entanglement. 19-year-old Gladio wasn’t fully thinking in terms of romance; he would have been content taking Ignis to bed once or twice or fifty times. The awkwardness in Ignis and the way he tried to deflect the question entirely gave Gladio pause. Of course Noct had to be even more of a brat than usual and apologize to Gladio in front of everyone. Like it had been his idea!</p><p>Sure, he had sent a text message to Noctis giving him the idea.</p><p>Sure, he had wanted to know the answer because again, while not wholly romantic in intent, he had been having feels for Ignis.</p><p>Sure, it upset him a little when Ignis deflected without rejecting the idea entirely.</p><p>But wouldn’t anyone feel the same? Gladio knew that he should have been more direct; Ignis deserved that much. Too much of his position required implied meanings and reading between the thinnest of lines. Gladio should have taken some of the guesswork out of it. Asked for a kiss or a round in bed or even a dinner date long ago.</p><p>Now he had the chance. He managed to convince the most gorgeous man in all of Eos to join him for dinner. The chef of their friend group and master of anything he tries even once was now going to be subjected to something Gladio “Cup Noodles are God” Amicitia cooked.</p><p>The knock on his door came as he put the finishing touches on the two plates of spaghetti. Hand-shredded parmesan cheese and two pieces of toasted garlic bread decorated the plates. He set the plates on the table and let Ignis in.</p><p>“It smells wonderful, Gladio,” Ignis praised. He had dressed down for the occasion, meaning the suspenders and suit jacket had been left behind in favor of a button down shirt and slacks that hugged every delicious curve. He chuckled, tilting his head to the side. “Distracted, are we? I had hoped my choice of attire would not do such a thing. Too strange without my jacket?”</p><p>“No!” Gladio said with more enthusiasm than necessary. “Six, no. Iggy, you look great. You always do.”</p><p>Ignis smiled as he walked over to the table, standing behind one of the chairs. He glanced back, waiting for Gladio to join him. “You flatter me. I suppose I should be the one commenting that your shirt is buttoned for once. Not that I mind too terribly that you are one to show off your chest.”</p><p>“Yeah? You like it when I do that?” Gladio teased, sitting down. Ignis did the same.</p><p>“I am saying nothing of the sort,” Ignis replied without missing a beat. “Merely that it is not offensive when you do such a thing. Now, if Prompto or Noctis were to try the same tactic, I may have something to fuss about.”</p><p>“Let’s hope they never try. No hope for them to ever get to my level.” he laughed.</p><p>This wasn’t the first time the two of them flirted like this. Sometimes it was hard to tell if Ignis intended to be flirty or if it was just his way of talking with his closest friends. Wouldn’t be the first or last time Gladio was unsure about something Ignis did or said.</p><p>Small talk took over while they ate, nothing of any real substance beyond the occasional confirmation of details for tomorrow. Both young men were uncharacteristically quiet. Ignis, normally the picture of put together, bounced his leg. Gladio couldn’t quite meet Ignis’ eyes.</p><p>They finished their meal and Ignis was promptly banished to the living room.</p><p>Ten minutes later, Gladio stood at the kitchen sink, washing dishes before the food remnants got stuck. He knew it hadn't been the best; he wasn't even a quarter the cook that Ignis was. Ignis had still seemed to enjoy it, though he was pouting on the couch. With a spark of inspiration, Gladio looked up and over his shoulder.</p><p>"Hey, Iggy. Truth or dare?"</p><p>Ignis gave a soft 'hmm' as the question registered. By the Six, really? Gladio wanted to play this game? Fine, fine. It was the least he could do to repay Gladio for the delightful evening.</p><p>Before he could think twice, he stood up and passed over to the counter right next to Gladio. "Dare."</p><p>The surprise came too quickly for Gladio to hide it. He wasn't expecting this. Hoped for it, yes, but expecting It? Never. At least he already had a dare in mind.</p><p>"Dare ya to kiss me."</p><p>Ignis smirked in that wry way that always meant trouble for whomever was on the receiving end of it. In one fluid motion, he positioned them both so Gladio's face was in reach. He craned up  the last few inches and claimed Gladio's lips in a kiss that was both sweet and chaste... and laced with years of wanting to do this very thing.</p><p>The dishes were soon forgotten. Gladio barely managed to remember to turn the water off and dry his hands on the towel conveniently right next to the sink. Satisfied with his clean-up, he wrapped both of his arms around Ignis’ waist, pulling him closer.</p><p>He earned himself another kiss for this. It was as if a dam had broken and all of the pent-up wanting came bursting out of Ignis. So tight laced and high strung… and finally given permission to do what he wanted. What they both wanted.</p><p>Another kiss, then another, until they had moved the few steps it took to get Ignis’ back against a wall. His hands cupped Gladio’s face, eagerly stealing even the briefest brush of the other’s lips. Ten minutes came and went. Only then did the pair finally leave each other. Not so far apart that Gladio had to remove his arms, but enough so they could look at each other, breathless and flushed.</p><p>“That, uh…” Gladio began.</p><p>“Was a long time coming?” offered Ignis.</p><p>“Something like that. Damn, Iggy. How long?”</p><p>Ignis stared at him, confusion apparent. He thought it over. A confession would be the easiest course of action. He owed it to himself and to Gladio to be honest. “A long time. Perhaps not so passionate as this, but for at least six years. Since we were young.”</p><p>“We’re still young,” Gladio reminded him.</p><p>“Before things got complicated.” The explanation had its own meaning: before they each ended up with three marks that bound them. When there were just two.</p><p>Gladio released Ignis just enough to be able to guide them both to the couch. Sitting beside each other and comfortable enough, he chuckled. A thought came to him. He couldn’t keep it to himself.</p><p>“Y’know, I always figured that I’d get my mark under my tattoo. I’d get inked up at 18, like my dad and his dad and down the Amicitia line. My mark would show up under it, and I’d never really know. Thought it would be higher on my chest, under the eagle’s head.” Gladio began, testing the waters of this new dynamic by draping an arm around Ignis’ shoulders.</p><p>Ignis was receptive and scooted closer to nestle himself against Gladio. One head on the other’s shoulder, legs pulled up on the couch and folded neatly beside him. His silence was enough to encourage Gladio to continue. He understood how rare it was for Gladio to be so verbose.</p><p>“But then it didn’t. Got that damned fish on my ass. Iris didn’t let me hear the end of it. Hell, she still teases me about it sometimes.” Gladio laughed, a faint smile on his lips. “And the mark over my heart. You know how difficult it was to get a real tattoo to work with that?”</p><p>Ignis shook his head. No, he had no idea.</p><p>“I wasn’t sure what to think of it. Was I really supposed to fall in love with you?” Gladio asked, more to himself than wanting any sort of answer.</p><p>Though Ignis wasn’t quite the sort to not answer a question. “When did you know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“That our mutual marks leaned romantic?”</p><p>“Hell, Iggy.” Gladio laughed. “If I were honest with myself?”</p><p>“Of course.” Ignis confirmed.</p><p>“I knew the day I metchu.”</p><p>That was all Ignis needed to hear. He shifted his position so he was sitting astride Gladio’s lap, facing him. Delicately placed arms draped around the other’s shoulders, fingers lacing together in a loose clasp. Then Gladio’s lips were claimed in a kiss once more.</p><p>Neither of them had any idea how long they had been sitting like that, tangled up together and kissing. No clothes were removed entirely, though some buttons had either been undone or popped off in haste to get a feel for the bare chest underneath.</p><p>A yawn caught up with Ignis, and he covered his mouth. Turning his head away, slightly embarrassed, he said nothing. He didn’t need to. Gladio nudged him gently, then helped them both stand up. He fixed Ignis’ attire the best he could and motioned to the door.</p><p>Ignis walked over and paused at the door that would lead out into the hallway. As if by some impulse, he checked the watch. 12:01.</p><p>"Happiest of birthdays, Gladiolus," he said with practiced sincerity. Then, he did something that was still so rare for Ignis, even at his young age. He smiled.</p><p>Gladio shivered. There were only a handful of people that used his full given name. Usually it meant he was in trouble. Yet when uttered by Ignis, it was enough to melt him to little more than a  puddle on the floor.</p><p>Seeing the desired effect, Ignis continued. "Though it's early, I hope your wish comes true for your cupcake."</p><p>"Yeah?" Gladio replied, returning the smile. That damned smile would be the death of him. "Conveniently, it already has."</p><p>"Has it now? Pray tell, what was your wish?" Ignis removed his hand from the doorknob and turned to face the birthday boy.</p><p>"I got to kiss the most intelligent, sexiest, and fiercest man I know. Multiple times. With permission." Gladio closed the distance between them, wrapping one muscled arm around Ignis' narrow waist. "And, if I'm lucky, I can get another kiss from him before he leaves me."</p><p>Ignis chuckled and shook his head. "Oh very well, you pest."</p><p>One kiss turned into several before Ignis managed to free himself from an embrace he didn't want to leave. A promise to meet later, after they've both slept. Whispered words, a final peck of a kiss.</p><p>"Good night, Gladio." Ignis said as he opened the door, promising himself he would leave this time.</p><p>"Night, Iggy. Or should I say... night, oh boyfriend of mine?" Gladio grinned. The last phrase was a hopeful question.</p><p>With a final roll of his eyes  and a huff of mild irritation, Ignis left. No objections gave Gladio the confirmation he needed, while the words, the kisses, and the new title were enough to float him down the halls and into his own room, where he barely managed to strip down to his underwear before flopping on his bed, asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. It's About Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ah, well. I promise I'm still alive and wanting to work on this fic. Covid has been hell on my mental health. Plus I was finishing up a master's degree and my stint as a writer for a youtube series. I have some plans for this fic that will continue to be cute and fluffy. Debating if it'll ever enter any sort of mildly-explicit territory or not. Leave a comment whether or not that might be of interest to you, dear readers. And now on to what you actually came here for... Chapter 8!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It surprised both Ignis and Gladio that they hadn’t picked up on each other’s intent sooner. It did not, however, surprise the younger two. When Ignis wasn’t awake in time to provide breakfast for them, Noct got suspicious. Times like this made him glad that they had a group chat.</p><p>King_of_Fishing: Iggy. I’m hungry! When’s breakfast?</p><p>GL4D10: Make it yourself, princess. He’s sleeping.</p><p>King_of_Fishing: How d’you know he’s sleeping?</p><p>P.Argentum.1025: Ooh, Noct! Maybe they had a sleepover?</p><p>GL4D10: When are you finally going to stop using your school username and get a real one?</p><p>P.Argentum.1025: That’s not what we’re talking about!</p><p>P.Argentum.1025: sides, if I’m gonna make it as a professional photographer, I should have a proper name!</p><p>GL4D10: Whatever. Anyway, Noct. Iggy’s allowed to sleep in every now and then. You can cook for yourself.</p><p>King_of_Fishing: But I don’t wanna.</p><p>GL4D10: Deal.</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: will you lot kindly shut up and let me nurse this perpetual headache that may i remind you is quite often caused by you lot</p><p>P.Argentum.1025: Whoa, Iggy! You must be feeling bad. You’re not even using punctual.</p><p>P.Argentum.1025: *Punctuation</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: as i said i have a headache and you are the source of it</p><p>GL4D10: Should I come over? I can bring ya some coffee and a donut. I got one left.</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: …</p><p>Ignis_Scientia: I shall unlock the door.</p><p>Noct and Prompto, who had, in fact, been having a sleepover, looked away from their screens and at each other. They didn’t have to say a word. It was officially Gladio’s birthday, and he was taking care of Ignis? The one who took care of everyone else? They didn’t want to believe it, but when thinking about it, it was kind of hard to miss all the evidence that something might be going on.</p><p>“You think they finally hooked up?” Prompto asked, wasting no time beating around the bush.</p><p>“Who knows,” Noctis replied with a shrug. “About time if they did. I’ve never seen Gladio peacock around someone as much as he does with Iggy.”</p><p>“Peacock?” Prompto’s head tilted to the side, confused.</p><p>“Yeah, y’know. Preening and puffing out his chest, ruffling his feathers. Trying to get Iggy’s attention?” Noct tried to explain, but the words were hard to find.</p><p>Prompto grinned as he slid away from Noctis. The two of them had been snuggled up close together under a single blanket, taking turns sharing stupid videos with each other. They had quite a few sleepovers like this. While very little beyond cuddling and just sleeping in a pile ever happened, it didn’t take them long to connect the location of their marks - right over their hearts - to the location of Ignis’s and Gladio’s marks for each other. The meaning behind it was clear; it was a place of love and devotion.</p><p>Neither of them were sure if they were in love, even after a couple years of this vague flirtation. If pressed, they would claim being best friends, or like brothers. Neither of them had ever outwardly confessed any sort of feelings, either. Noctis had wanted to confess a handful of times, but he knew that he’d need to one day think about marriage to someone for the sake of his position as future King of Lucis---</p><p>Before his mind could spiral too far down that rabbit hole, Noctis became aware that Prompto was no longer beside him. Prompto was no longer in the room. Noct sat bolt upright and looked around, a mild sense of panic falling over him.</p><p>“Prom?” he called to the empty room. “Where’d you go?”</p><p>“One minute!” The too chipper voice called back.</p><p>Noct settled down. Okay. He had found his emotional support Prompto. He waited not so patiently for whatever it was that Prompto was doing that required being in another room.</p><p>Just as Noct had forgotten about his panic, Prompto’s voice called out again. “Okay, close your eyes.”</p><p>Noct obliged. He heard a faint rustling and heavy footsteps as the blond came back to the room.</p><p>“Okay, you can look now!” Prompto instructed.</p><p>Noct’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at the sight before him. Prompto, in his infinite wisdom, had skittered off and drawn a dozen or so crude feathers on his arms and, oh Six, his chest. Prompto had also managed to relieve himself of his shirt. Noct felt heat rise to his cheeks as he sat up just a little straighter.</p><p>“You like my feathers?” Prompto asked, taking a couple more steps forward. He had that cheesy grin, the one that said he knew he was being stupid, but it was okay as long as Noctis was smiling. That all of this was for Noctis.</p><p>That it was okay that Noctis was, undoubtedly, falling for his best friend. That it was returned. It could be put out in the open. Their sleepovers could mean that much more. Noct could finally wrap Prompto up in his arms and kiss him like he deserved to be kissed.</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” The young prince finally remembered that he had to use his words and not just think really hard in hopes of the other boy magically developing telepathic abilities. “Though if you really want to be a peacock, you need big butt feathers. Like a chocobo.”</p><p>Prompto thought a moment before laughing. “Butt feathers, yeah. I’ll have to get some next time I get stuff for a photoshoot. Think I can put them on you instead?”</p><p>“Make it a bright pink boa and you’ve got yourself a deal.” Noctis agreed, joining the blond in laughter.</p><p>Then, just as quickly as it came about, the room fell silent. They looked at each other. Neither knew what to say. Noctis stood up, disturbing the blanket. His phone hit the floor with a thud. He didn’t care. He stopped a couple feet from Prompto, one hand partially raised. His mouth opened slightly and he drew in a sharp, short breath. He wanted to say something but thought better of it.</p><p>“Hey, uh, Noct?” Prompto asked, tone laced with concern. “You okay there, bud?”</p><p>Bud. The word felt like a nail in his coffin, just another mark of his indecisiveness. His father admonished him over this more than once. A future king must act with decision and assurance. A lecture pounded into his head. An opportunity to practice this very lesson stood right in front of him, bare chested and proudly showing off…</p><p>Showing off. Peacocking. Trying to get his attention. Isn’t that what he had told his friend?</p><p>So decisiveness it would be. Noctis took one more step forward, arms wrapping around Prompto’s waist. He pulled him close, chest to chest, and met his best friend’s eyes again. No, his crush. His soulmate, as determined by the marks on their chest. With Prompto’s state of undress, he could see the koi clearly. That was all it took.</p><p>Noctis claimed Prompto’s lips in a soft kiss. It was like a question, asking if this was okay. The response came easily as Prompto’s own arms weaved through Noct’s to hold him close. They separated for the briefest moments, an unspoken conversation bouncing between the two. Determining boundaries. Deciding what they wanted. It was obvious to them both that this was a welcome and wanted development.</p><p>Good, Noctis thought. Another thought came to him. He stepped away from Prompto and returned to the nest they had made on the couch, which did double as a very handy bed. He sat with his back against the armrest, legs straight out. He offered a hand to Prompto, who took it, and pulled the freckled cutie down into his lap.</p><p>“Noct…” Prompto began, hesitant. “You sure about this?”</p><p>“Oh yeah. I’m sure.”</p><p>“No, but… are you really, really sure? I mean---”</p><p>Noctis cut Prompto’s protests off with another kiss. “Yes, Prompto. I’m sure. I’m absolutely sure that I want to kiss you a lot. I have since we played truth or dare years ago and started these sleepovers and everything.”</p><p>“Good,” came the reply. “Cause I wanna do the same.”</p><p>“So what’re we waiting for? You saw Gladio’s messages. We’re on our own for breakfast, and we don’t have to meet them until dinner.” Noctis reminded him as he took off his shirt. Fair is fair, after all.</p><p>That was all it took for the two young men to fall into a pattern of kisses and enjoying the opportunity to feel each other’s bare chests with unabashed curiosity… and completely ignore the barrage of messages coming in to the group chat from the others.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>